Frost and Roll
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: La multitud aplaude. Y para ella el mundo desaparece solo quedan la pista y dos brazos que le rodean posesivamente la cintura, los brazos la sueltan con delicadeza y una voz profunda le dice al oído.- Patina para mi.-Ella asiente y da un paso al frente para comenzar a deslizarse con maestría, llegando al centro de la pista donde toma una pose mil veces practicada.


Capítulo único.

**Frost and Roll**

* * *

Los sonidos son tantos y tan variados que su cerebro se niega a procesarlos, al final se decide por medio-descifrar y amplificar los ruidos provenientes de un altavoz, ingles y coreano alcanza a decirle su mente pero ella esta segura de no saber lo suficiente de ninguno de esos idiomas para entender todo lo que dice la voz profesional de un narrador...blablabla...Japón...bla... Sakura Haruno... más blablabla y la multitud aplaude. Y para ella el mundo desaparece solo quedan la pista y dos brazos que le rodean posesivamente la cintura, los brazos la sueltan con delicadeza y una voz profunda le dice al oído.

- Patina para mi.

Ella asiente y da un paso al frente para comenzar a deslizarse con maestría, llega al centro de la pista toma la pose que practico mil veces y la música que empieza a sonar estridentemente la activa como las baterías a una muñeca. Murmullos se desatan pero a ella ya no le importa. Sí, la seria y simple Sakura que se cae en toda competencia oficial a la que se ha presentado, la hermosa pero frágil, clásica y ¡aburrida! Sakura esta patinando con felicidad y seguridad al ritmo de _I love rock and roll_ de AC/DC, no hay letra pero el ritmo es inconfundible.

Sakura recorre la pista con exceso de velocidad y una gran sonrisa, los jueces que la conocen de otras competencias se sorprenden por que es la primera vez que la ven patinar así, cumpliendo con precisión y elegancia sus ejecuciones pero sin perder el ritmo de la música; sonoros "ha" y "oh" se escuchan al mismo tiempo que las cuchillas chocan con el hielo después de cada salto perfecto, el final se acerca y ella no se ha caído. Acelera para lo que todos esperan sea un final esplendido, después de todo ya ha dado lo mejor que podía ¿no?

Ella ha estado contando los segundos y solo ha estado concentrada en unos penetrantes ojos negros y una altanera sonrisa que le brinda la confianza para saltar con fuerza por ultima vez y sorprenderlos a todos...1...2...3... un triple Axel que la gente vitorea y esta vez no puede evitar registrarlo en su memoria, todo se vuelve más colorido y ella apenas puede controlarse para terminar su rutina, su corazón acelerado se niega a calmarse mientras patina a toda velocidad a los brazos de quien hizo posible que ella no se cayera como un castillo de naipes llevado por el viento en esta competencia tan especial.

El la recibe con una sonrisa de altanera satisfacción.

- ¿Y espera a que nos vean juntos?- dice arrogante.

La pelirrosa no puede formular una respuesta coherente y solo asiente con la sonrisa más grande del mundo. Olvida ponerse los protectores para los patines y camina tambaleante a la zona de calificación, si no fuera por que el la sostiene se desplomaría. Nuevos murmullos llenan el estadio y aunque quisiera no darles importancia no puede evitar sonrojarse y pegarse aun más a el como si temiera que se lo quitaran. Los segundos de espera primero le parecen eternos pero luego pierden importancia y solo puede voltear a mirar los ojos negros de su novio. sus ojos expresan todo lo que su boca nerviosa no pueden y el seriamente dice muy bajo mientras su dedo indice le impide a ella balbucear más.

- No, gracias a ti.

La calificación se anuncia y ella celebra con una sonrisa y pequeños saltitos en su asiento, o eso es lo que cree la gente, pero ella ni escucho la calificación y esta feliz solo por las palabras de el. Su entrenador les recuerda la realidad, los tres se ponen de pie y se doblan en agradecimiento al publico entusiasta.

Salen del lugar guiados por el staff y cada vez los sonidos del publico y la pista son más lejanos. Ella vuelve en si y salta como una loca para después lanzarse a los brazos su novio pelinegro.

- Lo logre, lo logre Sasuke- gritaba entusiasmada.

- Si lo vi- dijo el seriamente como si hablara de cualquier cosa.

- Tres, fueron tres giros en el aire... se sintió genial- siguió ella sin disminuir su felicidad.

- Si lo se... yo hago cuatro ¿recuerdas?- se burlo el.

- Cállate maldito presumido no arruinaras mi felicidad- dijo ella con fuego en la mirada que se extinguió enseguida para seguir derrochando felicidad.

- Estas segunda en la tabla de posiciones y yo estuve primero desde el primer día hasta ganar la medalla de oro- presumió el.

- Eso fue gracias a mis hermosas coreografías...- se quejo ella molesta-... tu si que sabes como matar mi felicidad- dijo triste.

- Pero también se como revivirla- dijo él mientras se atravesaba en el camino de la pelirrosa y le plantaba un demandante beso.

- Contrólense niños que yo no estoy pintado -se quejo Kakashi, el entrenador.

- Pues podrías estarlo y daría igual ¿no?- se burlo Sasuke.

- ¿Pero que seria de ustedes sin mis valiosas enseñanzas?- se quejo dramáticamente el entrenador peliplata.

- Sakura hace las coreografías y todo lo practicamos y planeamos nosotros mismos "entrenador" - le recordó Sasuke que dijo la ultima palabra con infinito sarcasmo.

- Pues yo los presente - dijo triunfal el peliplata y comenzó a caminar para dejar los vestidores- me voy, el turno de Ino se acerca, el vestidor es todo suyo pórtense mal pero no dejen manchas...- su voz se perdió en el pasillo mientras Sasuke gruñía molesto algo que sonó como "viejo pervertido" y Sakura se sonrojaba magnanimamente hasta quedar del mismo tono cereza de su traje.

-¿Cómo crees que le vaya a Ino?- pregunto Sakura con un dejo de preocupación en la voz, en cuanto se calmo.

- Bien- dijo el pelinegro despreocupado- pero jamas tan bien como a ti, por eso eres mi pareja- agrego el con un poco de dulzura y arrogancia mientras la rodeaba con un cálido abrazo.

Sakura no se podía creer que apenas hace diez meses ellos no se conocían, ella era "la reina de las caídas" y el se las arreglaba para conseguir solo un montón de medallas de bronce ya que ha pesar de tener muy buena técnica y el mayor grado de dificultad de la ISU no tenía ni pizca de toque artístico. Un día Kakashi los arrojo a una pista juntos y aunque al principio no hacían mas que pelear, ahora no sabrían que hacer el uno sin el otro; el le ayudo a ella con saltos tan difíciles que jamas creyó lograr y Sakura pudo disfrutar como nunca al deslizarse sobre el hielo, por que no volvería a patinar para los jueces sino para si misma y para el, mientras que solo ella pudo logra que Sasuke disfrutara la música y el hielo con seriedad y elegancia sin quejarse de que era aburrido y vació. Ella logro que el patinara con la música de Chaikovski y el que ella se divirtiera patinando con canciones de Queen o AC/DC. Ambos se complementaron de forma magnifica como pareja y para patinar individualmente por lo que decidieron que ha pesar de competir como pareja no dejarían de hacerlo individualmente.

Eran la primera pareja que lo hacia, aunque Ino y Naruto estaban tratando de copiarles la idea, pero por primera vez Sakura no sentía el peso de la obligación en sus decisiones y solo disfrutaba de la persona que más amaba y hacer lo que más amaba.

**Notas:**

Una locura y un capricho por que me traumaron las olimpiadas de invierno, es obvio u.u, lo siento si es muy aburrido pero tenía que sacármelo de la cabeza y como vi muy buenos patinadores japoneses pues esto fluyo solo :)

ISU: Unión internacional de patinaje o algo así.

Triple axel: el axel es u tipo de salto en patinaje artístico, hay dobles, triples y hasta cuadriples; el triple axel es considerado un salto muy difícil y en la categoría femenil actualmente solo lo realiza una patinadora japonesa Mao Asada. Los cuadriples son realizados solo por hombres y actualmente solo pueden realizaros unos cuantos. Estas olimpiadas vi a muchos caer en el intento de realizarlos u.u

Gracias por leer.


End file.
